


The White Dragon

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even knights in shining armour need white dragons to save them occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Dragon

The White Dragon

Kingsley walked into Harry’s office at the Ministry, his expression grim. "There’s been a report of a Dark curse being used in a Muggle neighbourhood. Apparently a witch was the victim of a Muggle teen attempting to rob her house. The witch was shot; she’s in very serious condition at St. Mungo’s. She did manage to get off a Cruciatus before she lost consciousness."

Harry knew Kingsley was holding some information back. "Go on," he prodded.

"The curse set off the alarm in my office," Kingsley continued, his voice shaky. "Which was fortunate for the witch; she was bleeding severely. Because her injury is from a gunshot, the Healers have not been able to give her any blood replenishing potions. She’s in a coma and they’re afraid she won’t make it through the night."

"And?" Harry cocked his head, crossing his arms against his chest. "What is it you’re not telling me, Kingsley?"

"It’s Andromeda Tonks, Harry."

The room began to spin, and Harry felt someone pushing on his shoulders, forcing him into a chair. He looked up through tear-filled eyes. "And Teddy?" he choked out.

Kingsley’s voice was flat. "The boy was found in his bedroom, unharmed. He’s currently in the Children’s Ward at St. Mungo’s."

"You said he wasn’t hurt."

"Harry, he’s fine." Kingsley shifted. "There’s just no where else for him to go except the orphanage."

"Absolutely not!" Harry burst out. "As of this minute I’m on leave until further notice. He will not go to an orphanage!"

At St. Mungo’s, Harry hurried to Andromeda’s room to check on her condition before heading to the Children’s Ward. Teddy was sitting quietly on a bed, close to the nurse’s station, more subdued than Harry recalled him ever being. 

"Teddy?" Harry called out softly.

Teddy looked up, his eyes fearful and bright with tears. His eyes grew wide, as he recognized his Uncle Harry and Teddy flew off the bed and into Harry’s outstretched arms.

"You okay?" Harry whispered against Teddy’s shaking form. Teddy burrowed his face into Harry’s neck, but refused to answer either Harry or the Mediwitch on duty. 

After signing the proper forms, they left St. Mungo’s and Harry Apparated them both back to his flat. Teddy would spend the night with him from time to time, so he had a few changes of clothing in the spare bedroom.

Harry moved to set Teddy on the couch, but Teddy’s death grip tightened painfully around Harry’s neck.

"Whoa there, little man," Harry said, standing back up and shifting Teddy onto his hip. "I’ll hang on to you, if that’s what you want."

Teddy responded by snuggling tightly against Harry’s chest. A shared plate of toast and jam later, Harry managed to change Teddy into his pyjamas but was unable to convince the shaking toddler to release his grip and lie down in his bed alone.

Harry finally gave in, toed off his shoes and curled up next to Teddy on the bed. Once Teddy fell asleep, Harry extricated himself from the vice-like grip of his new charge. Pressing a soft kiss to Teddy’s temple, Harry left the room and wandered down to the living room.

He placed a Firecall to Molly and asked her to pass along the information of Andromeda’s plight and his new, and hopefully temporary, responsibility.

Andromeda eventually came out of her coma, but within a week, she passed away in her sleep. A month before, Harry’s biggest worry had been whether or not he had clean boxers to wear to work. Now he was responsible for a very confused, very frightened four-year-old. ‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this,’ Harry thought, trying to decide if he should take a four-year-old to a funeral. ‘I’m twenty-two years old and I’m a father. Well sort of.’  
~*~*~*~

"How did you do it?" he asked Molly, emerging from the fireplace. He was struggling to keep hold of the wriggly, naked toddler under one arm and some clothing in his other hand.

Molly stared at them both before moving to slip Teddy from Harry’s grasp. She set him on a chair and took the clothing. Silently she dressed Teddy, giving him a very stern look when he began to pull his shirt off.

"How did you do that?" Harry huffed. "Why is it a look from you stops him in his tracks? I’ve dressed him four times so far today!"

Molly began to laugh.

"You’re not helping," Harry said in exasperation.

"I’m sorry, love," she said, running her hand along his arm. "You’re coming into this with a very special child. Not only is he obviously a Metamorphmagus, but he’s a four-year-old who already has a distinct personality. You didn’t have the luxury of helping to mould that personality; you simply have to take what he has and work with it now."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose, but still... Molly, you had seven children and you made it look like a walk in the park! I have one four-year-old!"

Molly sat down across from Harry at the table and smiled. "Harry, you seem to have some selective memory occurring." She rolled her eyes. "And you weren’t around for the early years. There were days Arthur would come home to a raving lunatic. You simply need to remember that we’re all here for you."

Harry dropped his head onto his arms and mumbled, "Yeah, but you know I hate to bother people."

"Harry James Potter! If we are not enough family for you to ask for help," she sat up straight, fury and amusement in her eyes, "then you can just stay home tonight. I’ll tell Ron that you had no desire to go out with him!"

"Thanks. I promise I’ll ask for help when I’m in over my head." He stood and glanced at the clock. "I should probably head home and get ready. I’ll help feed Teddy before I go out. Maybe that way he won’t be quite so clingy tonight."

Harry moved to the other side of the table and enveloped Molly in a hug. "I'll see you at my flat in about an hour," he called out, stepping into the swirling green flames.

It had been a long time since Ron and Harry had been out for a drink, and Tom the bartender waved and smiled as they came through the Floo.

"Well, well, well," he called, grinning. "Thought we’d lost you for good, Harry."

"Just been busy, Tom," Harry answered a bit sheepishly. They took seats at a table in the far corner, and Tom brought two pints over without them even having to ask. "I’ve got Teddy Lupin, now..." he began by way of explanation.

Tom’s expression mellowed. "I know, lad. I’d heard. How is the little tyke?"

"He’s got his moments," Harry said softly. "But we’re working on it."

"I remember when my boys were four," Tom said with a knowing nod. "Right terrors. How are you liking being a father?" 

In answer to the question, Harry began to expound on single fatherhood, to Ron and Tom’s amusement. Tom finally had to excuse himself to go and help some other customers, but Harry continued to tell Ron some of his more amusing adventures in parenting. Somewhere around their second pint, Harry was lamenting about the night he gave in to Teddy’s demands and fed him chocolate frogs for dinner. "Quit laughing, you prat! ‘S’nt funny," Harry declared. "He was racing around on a sugar high that rivalled Malfoy running from the Shrieking Shack, second year!"

Ron and Harry fell into peals of laughter, recalling the incident. Their laughter was brought up short by Tom stepping up to their table. "Sorry to interrupt, mates, but Harry,"— he paused for Harry to acknowledge him—"Molly Weasley just asked me to tell you that you’re needed at home."

Harry’s brow wrinkled in confusion. "Now?"

Tom nodded, backing up quickly as Harry leapt up from his chair and tossed several Galleons onto the table.

"Ron, I’ll catch up with you later."

"Like hell, mate," Ron said. "I’ll follow in case you need help."

Moments later, they stepped out of the fireplace into Harry’s living room and gasped at the sight in front of him. Magazines and pillows were tossed about and on the couch sat Molly. She was cradling Teddy and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gone..." Teddy sobbed over and over.

Molly looked up, the relief in her face evident.

"Harry," she cried out.

Teddy’s eyes flew open and he launched himself across the room and grabbed onto Harry’s legs, like a drowning man grabbing a life raft. Harry unpeeled the impossibly tight grip from his legs and lifted Teddy into his arms.

Burrowing his face into Harry’s neck, Teddy whimpered, "Left me," and snuffled lightly. "Why?"

Harry paled, the realization that Teddy thought Harry had left him forever finally hitting home.

"I’m sorry, Harry," Molly said. "There was no consoling him. He woke up and asked for you and no amount of reassuring seemed to do the trick. He was convinced you’d ...." Molly lowered her voice. "Gone."

Ron joined his mum on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They talked quietly while Harry took Teddy back to his bedroom.

"Come on, little man," Harry said, trying sound positive. "Let’s get you back into bed. It’s way past the time you should be asleep." He sat down on the bed and moved to lay Teddy down.

Teddy clung tighter, if possible, to Harry’s shirt and began to protest loudly, his hair turning a shade of red that rivalled his flushed face.

Suddenly Molly was at the door. "I’m not sure you want any advice," she said, her tone cautious, "but it’s probably best if he cries for a bit. Can’t coddle him too much or he’ll never learn to sleep alone."

"I don’t know," Harry argued. "He seems very upset. Maybe if I just stay with him until he’s asleep." Harry moved to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of his room. He shifted Teddy so he was sideways on his lap and began to rock. The rhythm quickly calmed Teddy and his breathing evened out until Harry recognized the tell-tale signs of sleep.

Laying the sleeping toddler in his bed, Harry pulled the covers up and tucked them around Teddy’s neck before crossing the room to leave. He left the door slightly open, in case Teddy woke up again, and headed towards the living room. When he heard Molly mention his name, he paused to listen.

"He needs to let the boy cry sometimes," Molly was saying. "He’s doing no one a favour by jumping every time Teddy makes a peep."

"I dunno," Ron replied. "He seems to be doing a good job. It can’t be easy, you know."

Molly shook her head. "If anyone knows how difficult it is to raise children, it’s your father and I. And Harry simply needs to learn that children need a firm hand and that mollycoddling them will not help them. Harry has not been a parent long enough to realize how his actions will affect Teddy in the future."

Harry saw red — and it had nothing to do with Ron being in the room. He stormed into the living room, casting a Silencing Charm around the three of them.

"With all due respect, Molly," he said through clenched teeth. "I may not have been a parent for very long, but I do know quite a bit about how it feels to be left to cry. With no one to tell me it was going to be all right, or hold me when I was scared."

"Harry, I think I know a bit more about parenting than you do."

"You're no doubt right about that. But you know about parenting healthy, happy kids whose parents were never further away than the living room. You're going to have to give me the advantage where being abandoned is concerned, Molly. You have to accept that I might know more about how Ted is feeling than you do."

"Harry, love," Molly started, but Harry glared at her, with jaw set and eyes hard.

"Do not," Harry warned, "try to tell me that crying is good for a child. That little boy thinks that everyone he loves has abandoned him. I know that as surely as I know you think you’re right about this. At this moment, the most important thing is for him to realize I’m not leaving him. And if that means picking him up every time he cries, then I’ll damn well do it."

"It is not in that child’s best interest—"

"I really hope you’re not about to accuse me of not having Teddy’s best interest at heart." Harry’s voice was calm, but his tone was fierce.

"Come on, mate," Ron said calmly, "you know Mum only wants what’s best for you both."

"Yes," Harry sighed.

"I think it’s time I take you back home and let Harry deal with Teddy." Ron placed his hand on Molly’s elbow and steered her towards the fireplace.

Harry gave Ron a grateful look. "Thank you for watching Teddy tonight, Molly. And I appreciate your concern, but I have to go with my gut on this and deal with Teddy as best as I can."

Molly’s stance relaxed a bit, but her lips remained pursed tight as Harry removed the Silencing spell.

Molly opened her mouth, as if to speak, and then closed it just as quickly. She moved to the fireplace. She looked at Harry, briefly, before tossing in a handful of Floo power and calling out her destination.

"She means well, mate," Ron said. "She just gets caught up ..."

Harry sighed. "She’s simply going to have to trust me on this."

Ron shrugged and followed his mother through the Floo to the Burrow.

Harry sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace. His frustration was dissipating, being replaced with sadness.

‘Why can’t they just accept that I understand how Teddy feels?’ he wondered. Harry closed his eyes against the tears attempting to form and rolled his shoulders back, trying to loosen the tightness he felt. "I will not feel sorry for myself," he stated sternly. His resulting sigh seemed to grow from his toes and he felt much older than he was. For a fleeting moment, he allowed himself to wish that he had someone to share his life with—someone to help him make decisions about Teddy—someone who would understand his childhood and love him anyway.

Harry gave in to his thoughts and spent some time pondering how he might go about meeting someone. He and Ginny had tried to get back together after the war. They even dated a few times until Ginny commented one night that Harry spent more time checking out male arses than she did. This led to a spectacular row, some denial and then the realization that while Harry appreciated the female body, the sight of a fit bloke in tight pants could induce an erection that threatened the dependability of his zipper. He’d tried the club scene, but found that sex with a random bloke, no matter how fit, was not much better than a good wank in the shower.

Harry stared into the fire, mesmerized by the flames. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed from worrying about Teddy and his non-existent love life, and drained from the disagreement with Molly. He stood and shut off the lights before moving to the couch, stretching out to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, just for a minute, to relieve his threatening headache. He was asleep before he knew it.

The noise reminded him of a fly buzzing around his head and annoying him. But it wasn’t a buzz. It was more of a muffled sound—almost a sob. Harry struggled to wake from his stupor. Maybe there was an animal outside? But it wasn’t exactly a cry. His eyes opened and he listened carefully. The noise seemed to be coming from inside his flat.

Harry stood and wiped the sleep from his eyes and listened more. Teddy! He raced down the hall, grabbing the door jamb and skidding into Teddy’s room. The bed was empty. He listened again. He could still hear the sound, only it seemed a bit muffled. Harry looked under the bed...in the wardrobe...nothing.

He listened again.

Sobbing.

He crossed the hall to his room. Nothing. He glanced around the bed. Nothing. He turned to leave but heard a tiny sniff. He stood still, and listened. After a few moments, he heard a noise from inside his wardrobe. He stepped over, opened the doors and shifted his Auror’s robes to the side. Two bright eyes peered back at him from the back corner. 

"Teddy," Harry sighed out in relief. "Come out here."

Harry watched the eyes move back and forth as Teddy shook his head.

"Are you stuck?" 

No reply.

Harry knelt down on the floor; he leaned against the frame and smiled. "So, little man, care to tell me what’s going on?"

Teddy still didn’t move. Harry opened his arms and was surprised when Teddy crawled out. Soon Harry was able to push with his legs and move backwards until his back hit the side of the bed. He sat there, with Teddy still holding on tightly, running his hand down the youngster’s back, in an attempt to soothe him.

"Teddy," Harry said softly, "what happened?"

Teddy shook his head and burrowed his face in Harry’s neck, his head shaking back and forth.

"Shhh, it’s okay," Harry whispered against his soft hair. "I’m here, its okay. I’ve got you." He tightened his arms around Teddy and continued to whisper reassuringly in his ear.

Eventually Teddy’s grip loosened and he relaxed in Harry’s arms.

"Can you tell me now?"

Teddy gulped. He looked up at Harry. "Woke up," he said, and his breath hitched. "Was dark. I looked for you, but you"—he inhaled sharply—"you left." Tears spilled from his eyes.

"Teddy, you know I’m not leaving, right?" Harry whispered. "Go on, tell me..."

Teddy gulped. "Came in here, cuz it was dark ‘n I wanted to sleep wif you." His tears had stopped, but the sadness in his eyes was overwhelming. 

Harry struggled not to sigh. "Teddy, I was in the living room. I fell asleep on the couch."

Teddy looked up. "No," he said defiantly. "Gone."

"Just because I wasn’t sleeping in my bed doesn’t mean I was gone." Harry ran a hand down Teddy’s cheek, wiping away the tears. "I won’t leave you."

"Mommy and Daddy did," Teddy replied, his lower lip curling into a pout. "So did Grammy ‘Dromeda." He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. "Don’t leave me."

Harry sat on the floor, rocking the toddler and whispering assurances into his ear. Finally the small boy was quiet, his breathing slow and rhythmic. Harry stood slowly and toed off his trainers. He tried to lay Teddy on the bed, but even in his sleep, the boy clutched at Harry and began to shift fitfully. In the end, Harry worked his jeans down with one hand, while still holding Teddy with the other, and shimmied them off. He crawled into bed, situated Teddy’s head on his chest and joined him in sleep.

The next morning, Teddy was fine. They ate breakfast, played with blocks in the living room and had lunch. Then Harry told Teddy it was nap time.

Harry tried to get him to go to his bedroom.

"You stay wif me?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy," Harry said firmly, "you need to nap and I need to get some things done."

Teddy’s lower lip jutted out in a pout. Harry looked down and his resolve broke. "Okay, how about this?" Harry lifted Teddy and settled him on his hip. "How about if I go lie down with you until you fall asleep?"

"NOOOOOO!!" Teddy’s face turned red. "Stay wif Teddy! Not be alone!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said, rubbing his hand down Teddy’s back. "I’ll stay with you today. I guess you’re still not sure I’m sticking around." He smiled fondly at the boy. "You really are as stubborn as your mother."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"My plan to only let him sleep with me for a couple of days sort of flew out the window," Harry remarked to Hermione as they talked on their mobiles one afternoon.

Hermione laughed. "Children have a way of making us do exactly what they want. At least mine do."

"And how does your mother-in-law feel about that?" Harry asked wickedly.

"Oh, stop," Hermione reprimanded. "You know as well as I do that the best way to handle Molly is to agree with whatever she says and then use your own best judgement. Charlie taught me that. It’s the only way we keep her out of our business."

"Yes, but you have Charlie for backup," he said with a chuckle. "I’m all on my own here."

"And you’re doing a great job, Harry." Hermione paused. "Have you given any thought to going back to work?"

Harry rolled his eyes, grateful she couldn’t see him. "I should have known this was more than just a friendly call."

"Harry James Potter! I did call to check on you. It’s not my fault your boss keeps hounding me, day after day trying to find out if I know anything. He’s practically offering a reward for any information on the capture and return to work of his favourite Auror." She laughed. "Do the rest of us a favour and get in touch with the man."

"I’m not sure Teddy is ready for me to go back to work," Harry replied softly. "He still gets quite upset when I’m not near."

"Well, he’s not going to get better if you’re there all the time, now is he?"

"Don’t push, Hermione." Harry said firmly. "I’ll go back when I think he’s ready.

"Just don’t wait too long. Look at the time! I need to run. Charlie will be home soon and the girls need to set the table for dinner."

"Give them a kiss from their Uncle Harry, and tell them I’ll bring Teddy over to play soon," Harry said before hanging up.

Later that afternoon, during Teddy’s nap, the fireplace in the living room roared to life and a familiar voice boomed out, "Potter! Where the hell are you?"

Harry jumped up from the bed and rushed to the living room, kneeling on the hearth. "Kingsley," he snapped, his heart racing. "Could you stop bellowing like a dragon in heat?! Teddy is napping."

"You look like you just woke up yourself, Potter," Kingsley laughed. "Spending your days with a toddler too much for you?"

Harry’s face turned red. "He’s having problems sleeping, if you must know. I lie down with him until he falls asleep. I’m going to guess there’s a reason behind your impromptu visit, besides taking the piss with me?"

"Yes, I need you back to work," Kingsley stated. "You’ve been gone long enough. There have been some leads in the Epson case and I could use your knowledge of the situation."

"I can’t." Harry replied.

"Can’t? Or won’t?" Kingsley grumbled.

"Both," Harry said with a shrug. "Teddy doesn’t do so well when I’m not around. I don’t think it’s a good idea."

Kingsley frowned. "So put him in the Ministry Day Care. Lavender Finnegan runs it. I’m certain I’ll be able to reserve a place for young Teddy. Hell, I’ll take him myself if it will get you back into the office."

"It’s not that I don’t want to," Harry argued. "I’m not sure Teddy could handle being away from me for a full work day."

"He won’t need to be," Kingsley insisted. "I can keep you on assignments close to the Ministry, and you can visit Teddy anytime. For cripes sake, Potter, you can eat lunch with him every day if you need to! But I need you back and sooner, rather than later! With Withers out with an injury and Fredericks on holiday, we’re understaffed."

Harry heard a small sound behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Teddy standing in the doorway.

"Shite," Harry said cringing. "I have to go. I’ll let you know what I decide soon, right now I need to take care of Teddy."

"Two days, Potter!" Kingsley proclaimed. "I want your arse in the office on Monday!"

Harry quickly closed the Floo connection and beckoned Teddy to join him on the couch. Teddy clambered up on the couch and stared at Harry.

"You’re leaving me," Teddy stated quietly.

Harry’s heart clenched. "No, I’m not."

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the resigned tone of the small boy’s voice or the haunted look in his eyes. It took all of Harry’s resolve not to grab onto Teddy and promise him he’d never let go. He understood what Kingsley was asking of him. Harry knew that he’d already pushed his time off from the department as far as he could.

"That big man said you had to go to work." Teddy pouted.

"Well," Harry said with a sigh, "that big man is my boss. He sort of needs me back at work. Before you came to live with me, I went to work every day."

Teddy’s reply was so quiet Harry missed it.

"I couldn’t hear you, Teddy. What did you say?"

Teddy whispered. "Sorry ‘m trouble for you."

Harry pulled the youngster onto his lap. "No, no...I’m not sorry you’re here. I didn’t mean it like that." He smoothed his hands over Teddy’s trembling form. "I love having you here." He looked down at Teddy. "But I do need to go back to work sometime."

Teddy nodded, his lower lip quivering. "The man said Monday. When’s Monday?"

"In a couple of days," Harry said. "But they have a place in the building I work in, where you could stay with other kids and play while I’m at work. I could come and have lunch with you too."

Teddy sat motionless, tears sliding one after another down his cheeks.

"Or if you don’t like that idea," Harry interjected quickly, "maybe I could get Gramma Molly to watch you."

"Not Gramma Molly," Teddy said firmly.

The tone of Teddy’s voice surprised Harry. "So you’d be okay if I went back to work? I mean, if you’re right in my building?"

"You won’t forget me?" Teddy said, his breath hitching.

"How can I forget you," Harry said, tossing Teddy onto the couch and tickling him, "when I’ll see you every day for lunch?"

The ploy worked: Teddy dissolved into fits of laughter and his fear apparently forgotten for the moment.

The weekend passed quickly, with only one minor meltdown when Harry went to the loo just about the time Teddy woke up. Harry returned in time to grab the toddler before he crawled under the bed. The resulting tears meant very little sleep for either of them, and Sunday was spent lounging about the flat.

Monday morning, Harry woke early. He showered quickly and got himself mostly ready before waking Teddy. Not being on a schedule for a few months made the morning particularly hellish, and it was time to leave before Harry had packed a few things in a rucksack for Teddy.

They arrived at the Ministry, and Harry was glad he was holding Teddy in his arms. He had forgotten how overwhelming it could be to arrive in the Atrium. He could feel Teddy shaking, and Harry’s apprehension grew. They moved quickly with the crowd and down the hallway.

Harry stopped in front of a purple door with stripes that alternated between orange and red. Above the door hung a sign that read "Lavender’s Lair for Little Ones".

Teddy tucked his face into Harry’s jacket. With a deep breath, Harry opened the door. The inside room was large and bright. It was filled with toys and there were already several children inside. Some were playing and others appeared to be eating their breakfast.

Lavender met them at the door. "Harry," she said, kissing the air on either side of his face, "who would have ever expected you to be a daddy?"

"It’s good to see you, Lavender. This is Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

Lavender didn’t squeal over the toddler; instead she greeted him with a professional air that Harry was sure he’d never seen from her before.

"Pleased to meet you, Teddy." She smiled widely. "You can call me Miss Lavender, okay?"

Harry was impressed; Teddy wasn’t. Teddy didn't move, his face buried in Harry's jacket and hands clenched in Harry's shirt.

"Come on, little man," Harry coaxed. "You'll have all kinds of fun with the other kids, and I promise I'll come eat lunch with you."

"Actually," Lavender began, but Harry cut her off with a glare that would have frightened a Death Eater. "Erm, that would be fine," she finished curtly.

"I just need to set you dow—"

"No! Not leave me! Not leave me..."

With Teddy tucked under his chin, Harry sat on a small chair. "It's okay. I have you. It's okay." He looked up apologetically at Lavender. "Maybe today's not a good day for this."

A stern expression washed over Lavender’s face. "Harry, what Teddy needs is a firm hand." She raised her hand to cut him off. "I did get my degree in Child Development, after all. Most of our children cry at first. Give him to me and then go. I assure you he'll be fine once you're gone."

Harry looked warily from Lavender to Teddy and then around the room. Most of the children did appear to be having fun. Maybe Teddy would be fine.

Ignoring the growing apprehension in his gut, Harry unclenched Teddy's hands from his shirt and passed him to Lavender.

"Nooooo!" Teddy shrieked, reaching out for Harry.

Lavender tilted her head toward the door, and Harry left, the sound of Teddy’s anxiety echoing in his ears.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry rode the lift to the second floor. He exited and walked down the hall, his mood lifting at the enthusiastic greetings he was receiving. He had just settled in at his desk, when Kingsley strode through the door and sat down.

"Make yourself at home, boss," Harry said with a chuckle. He folded his hands in front of him and set them down on the desk. "Now, what was so important that I was forced to return before I was ready?"

Kingsley pushed a thick, manila folder across the desk. "It’s all in there." He paused, as if unsure of how to continue. "The Dougan brothers are rumoured to be in Shropshire, near Ludlow. You know that you’re the only Auror not already on assignment that can positively identify them."

Harry picked up the file and shuffled through sheaves of papers. He read the most recent tracking report and smiled. "Seems they’re getting lazy, casting several spells, transferring money in and out of Gringotts." He tossed the file back to Kingsley. "Let’s just say for a moment that I Portkey to Ludlow and identify them. What then?"

"Once you’ve positively identified them, we can send in a team to shut down their illegal potions business and you can bask in the knowledge of a job well done."

"Actually," Harry said with an evil grin, "I see it more like this. I get you your positive ID, and then I bask in the knowledge that I now work three days a week. And I have all weekends off."

"That’s a bit much," Kingsley retorted. "How about we negotiate after you bring me back a positive ID?"

Harry shook his head. "Kingsley, you know I don’t need to work. I worked like a dog before because I didn’t have anything or anyone in my life." Harry smiled. "Now I do. I have Teddy and as much as I love being an Auror, nothing is more important to me than he is." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Kingsley stood. "Merlin’s balls, Potter," he swore. "Fine! You’ve got yourself a deal." He tossed a bottle cap onto the desk."It’s set to activate in twenty minutes." He strode purposefully out of the office, calling over his shoulder, "I suggest you prepare yourself."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the Ministry and turned to head down the hall to the day care centre.

"Harry, wait," a familiar voice called to him.

"Can’t, Hermione," he called over his shoulder. "No time, ‘m late. I’ll catch up with you after lunch."

Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm, turning him to face her. "I need to talk to y—"

Harry glared. "Tell Kingsley that I’ll give him a full report later. Right now, I have a promise to keep. And I’m already late. Merlin’s balls, I hope they didn’t make him eat lunch—"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "He’s not there."

"Don’t be absurd," Harry snapped. "Of course he’s there. I left him there myself this morning. Oh bollocks, did he wander off? Go looking for me when I was late?" He sighed. "Well, we’d better start by looking under all the desks. He has this thing about hiding under things."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry’s arm. "He didn’t wander off," she said softly.

"Well, if he didn’t wander off, then..." He looked at Hermione and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasped. "Oh fuck. Where is he? What happened? Oh fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have left him."

Harry grabbed Hermione by the arms. "Where is he?" Harry cried out, his voice rising in panic.

"St. Mungo’s."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry exited the fireplace in the reception area of St. Mungo’s. He hurried up to the first desk, trying to catch his breath, Hermione's tale of Teddy's breathing problems echoing through his mind. "Teddy Lupin," he choked out. "Where can I find Teddy Lupin?"

The receptionist glanced up at the dishevelled man before turning her eyes back to the magazine she was thumbing through. "And you would be?"

"About to get your supervisor, if you don’t pull your nose out of that magazine and answer me," Harry threatened.

The young girl looked up, her jaw clenched. Almost immediately she recognized the Boy Who Lived. "Oh, Merlin’s beard, Mr Potter, I didn’t know it was you!"

"I asked you a question, where can I find Teddy Lupin?"

She ran a finger down the parchment in front of her. "Teddy Lupin is in the Children’s Ward. Room 604, Bed 2." She pointed a manicured nail down the hall. "You can take that lift to the sixth floor."

Harry ran down the hall, skidding to stop in front of the lifts. He pressed the button several times in quick succession while muttering, "Come on, you ruddy bastard, come on." The lift arrived, thankfully empty, and Harry scurried inside and began to press the button for the sixth floor, muttering the chant. The lift stopped, and Harry slid through the barely open doors and over to the desk.

"Teddy Lupin?" he asked, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Where can I find room 604?

A voice spoke from behind him. "Mr Potter?"

Harry turned to find a short, dark-haired woman in a pale pink jacket, her hand extended. Harry looked from the dark-haired woman to the woman behind the desk.

"I’m Healer Gibson. I was assigned to Teddy when he was admitted."

Harry looked up and down the hall. "Teddy? I need to see him. Please?" he pleaded.

Healer Gibson smiled at Harry before gesturing with her clip board for Harry to follow her.

"After you’ve had a few minutes to see Teddy, you and I need to talk." She patted his arm. "Privately would be best, Mr Potter."

He nodded briefly and moved quickly through the door to room 604. He stopped just inside the door, his heart in his throat.

Teddy was in the bed furthest from the door. Harry could see a security charm shimmering around the bed. Teddy, however, looked like he had not moved for hours. He was staring down at the bedding. His hair was a drab shade of brown that Harry had never seen before, and his face was drawn and pale. Little hands clutched at the linens until Harry could see his white knuckles from across the room. Teddy wasn’t making a sound, but Harry could see an occasional tear slip down his cheek.

Harry moved closer to the bed. Teddy raised his eyes and looked at him in disbelief. Harry held out his arms as he walked forward, intent on grabbing the toddler as soon as he could. He was stopped abruptly by the barrier around the bed. Teddy pressed against the barrier from the other side, clawing at the invisible wall.

Harry turned and looked at Healer Gibson. "Please take down the ward."

She pulled her wand from her lab coat and with a complicated movement, the barrier vanished. Instantly, Harry fell forward and pulled Teddy into his arms. Teddy reached his hands up and clasped Harry’s face. "Not gone?" he sobbed.

Harry’s eyes filled with tears. "No, Teddy, not gone." He kissed the toddler on the head. "Shhh, I’m here now. Don’t cry."

"Scared," Teddy whispered, over and over.

"I know, Teddy, I didn’t mean to scare you. Can you tell me what happened today?"

Teddy’s body shook and his hands curled in Harry’s robes. "Hurts," he said.

"What hurts, Teddy?"

"Hurts," Teddy repeated.

Healer Gibson cleared her throat. "Mr Potter, you and I need to talk."

Harry shook his head. "Not now," he said firmly. "He seems to be breathing all right. When can I take him home?

Healer Gibson shook her head. "I’d like to keep him overnight."

"Absolutely not," Harry replied. "He’s been upset enough today."

"I understand how you feel, Mr Potter; I really do. But there are some things going on with Teddy that you and I need to discuss. And despite the fact that he appears fine, there was definitely something happening earlier, and I have to insist on monitoring him overnight."

"I can’t leave him," Harry protested.

Healer Gibson smiled. "I’m not asking you to leave him." She waved her wand, and the chair in the corner transformed into a bed. "You’re more than welcome to stay the night."

Harry blushed. "He generally sleeps with me. Stops him from having nightmares."

Healer Gibson rubbed her eyes. "You and I need to have a discussion, but it would probably be best if we did this while Teddy naps. She paused at the door. "I’ll be back in a few minutes. I want him to take a very, very mild variation of Dreamless Sleep, it’s made especially for children," she added at the look that crossed Harry’s face.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, carding his fingers through Teddy’s hair. The drab locks turned to black, and Harry was delighted in the change. Teddy had taken his medicine with a minimal amount of fuss, and Harry waited for its effects to take hold. Soon, Teddy, his breathing regular, was relaxed in Harry’s arms. Harry laid Teddy on the bed and raised the railings. He bent over and kissed the toddler on the forehead. "Sleep well, little man. I’ll be back soon."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Healer Gibson met Harry at the nurse’s desk. "Right in here, Mr Potter," she said, ushering him into a small room across the hall. Harry sat down, and he immediately started tapping his fingers on the desk.

"I still am not sure what happened to Teddy today and now you want to keep him here all night, when I have no reason to believe that it’s necessary."

"Teddy," she began, "was brought to the emergency centre shortly after the noon hour with breathing difficulties. His caregiver said that he had been upset most of the morning, becoming increasingly more upset as the day wore on. They attempted to get Teddy to join the class for lunch and, he became quite hysterical. Soon he was crying so hard that it was difficult for him to catch his breath."

Harry hung his head and muttered, "All because I needed to play the fucking hero again."

She shook her head. "I think your absence was a contributing factor, but there’s more going on here. By the time they took the emergency Floo, Teddy was gasping for each breath and his colour was not good."

Harry paled.

"By all outward appearances, Teddy was having an asthma attack."

"Outward appearances?" Harry questioned. "What exactly does that mean?"

Healer Gibson’s tone belied the calm look on her face. "If you’ll allow me to continue, Mr Potter; first of all you need to understand the mechanics of an asthma attack. Asthma is a chronic condition involving the respiratory system. During an attack, the airways constrict, causing shortness of breath, and a tight feeling in the chest. There are a few simple tests that help us determine the cause for the shortness of breath."

"And you did these tests on Teddy?"

"Yes," she replied, "but here’s where things get a bit...iffy, Mr Potter."

"When I ran the diagnostic tests on Teddy’s lungs, his lungs were absolutely clear. There was no sign of constriction in any of his airways."

"But he was having trouble breathing, you said so yourself. I don’t understand."

"There are some other things that can mimic the symptoms of an asthma attack."

"That’s good, right? It means Teddy isn’t sick."

"Not all illnesses are physical in nature," Healer Gibson said softly.

"If Teddy’s illness isn’t physical, what is it? Mental? So now Teddy is mental?"

Healer Gibson’s features hardened and her eyes blazed. "Do not"—she pointed a stern finger at him—"put words in my mouth, Mr Potter. What I am saying is that some illnesses can be brought about by emotions. Or emotional instability."

Harry’s eyes narrowed; he bristled at what he felt was an accusation. "Instability...?"

"I’m not—" she started, but stopped and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "I’m not explaining this correctly. And that is why I’d like to call in a specialist. We’re fortunate to have one of the leading Child Psychologists on staff here. He’s read over my notes on Teddy, and he would like to speak with you. If my instincts are correct he will be able to help you with, what I feel are his abandonment issues."

"You think this is related to abandonment issues?" Harry’s brow furrowed and he began to worry his lower lip.

Healer Gibson clasped her hands and placed them on the table, her arms extended. "Again, I’m not qualified to judge the exact cause for Teddy’s episode. What I can tell you is that every single test we ran for illness or asthma came back negative." She paused, laying a hand on Harry’s arm. "I know this is difficult. So many things thrown at you all at once. But I think talking to the psychologist is the right step."

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, it’s just kind of hard admitting I need help."

"You need to stop that train of thought, Mr Potter," she admonished. "I can’t imagine parenting without some professional help once in a while. You wouldn’t have hesitated to insist on any potions if I told you they would help Teddy. You shouldn’t chastise yourself for needing help on an emotional level."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Now if you’re ready, I believe the Healer is here." She looked directly into Harry’s eyes. "It’s your call, Mr Potter. Do I ask him to come in or do I tell him no?"

Harry raised his eyes to meet hers. "Bring him in. I have to do everything I can for Teddy."

Healer Gibson left the room, and Harry waited, knee bouncing nervously. When the door opened a few moments later, Harry’s eyes lifted, and he went completely still, as stunned as he’d ever been in his life. Standing next to Healer Gibson, looking very professional in his pale green Healers robes, was the last person that Harry had ever imagined being described as an expert on children. Draco Malfoy caught his eye, and the only indication of their long relationship was a slight nod.

"Potter," he said smoothly. 

"Malfoy," he said faintly. "What... I don’t understand."

"I would venture that there are a great many things that you don’t understand," Malfoy said a bit wryly, but the old heat was gone. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"When... I had no idea that you...wait. You, and kids..." Harry huffed in exasperation, knowing he sounded as disjointed as he felt, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"So I gather you two know each other?" Healer Gibson commented.

"Is there anyone in the wizarding world who does not know St Potter, Helena?" Draco drawled.

"Is this going to be a problem?" She looked between the two men, brows raised.

"That’s entirely up to Potter," Draco said easily. "It certainly isn’t a problem for me. As far as I’m concerned, it’s old school-boy nonsense. Of far more concern are Ted’s on-going issues with fear of abandonment." Harry blinked then, his eyes on Draco’s face. "I’ve read the file, Potter. The child has some very clear symptoms." He paused then and turned to Healer Gibson. "There is one issue that needs to be addressed, however. Something that I did not realize when you asked me to look over the child’s file."

"What issue is that, Draco?"

"Totally aside from some lingering enmity shared with his guardian, Ted is my cousin. In fact, at one point there was even a discussion, I believe, between Andromeda Tonks and my mother, who was her sister, about legal guardianship of Ted should anything happen to her."

Harry was stunned. He’d never heard any of this before and he stared. 

Healer Gibson frowned. "How did Mr Potter end up his guardian then, if there is surviving family?"

"Mrs Tonks felt, and I have to say I agreed with her, that Ted would be better served with Mr Potter as his guardian." Harry was gobsmacked, and he knew that his face must have shown it when Draco aimed the next part at him. "She knew that you were extremely fond of the child, and that we’d be little better than strangers to him. I’ve never met him, and he has absolutely no idea we’re related." He paused. "And to be frank, Andromeda also thought he’d be better served in a post war world being raised by a Potter than by a Malfoy." Harry was surprised that he didn’t sound bitter; just resigned. "I signed away any rights to custody of Ted long ago, but I felt it only right that our connection be disclosed."

Healer Gibson looked at him for a long moment, then turned to Harry. "Do you have any objections to Healer Malfoy treating Ted, given that he’s a blood relative?" Harry stared at her, then turned his head and looked at Draco. The smirk he received wasn’t new, but it lacked its old antagonism.

"So, Potter, am I staying or going?"

Harry frowned slightly. "I don’t care about the fact that you’re related; I knew that. I just need to know what makes you the expert here."

Draco’s face tightened a bit, but he recovered quickly. "Unlike you and your fan club, I spent my time immediately after the war sitting my NEWTs at the Ministry. Once I passed, I entered Uni and studied early child development and emotional trauma."

"But child psychology?" Harry’s looked directly at Draco, allowing him to see that he was asking, not accusing. 

"There were too many children hurt by Voldemort and his followers," Draco said softly. "It was a void that needed to be filled."

Harry saw the shadows play across Draco’s eyes and understood. He knew that Draco had had a front row seat to the horror that had been Voldemort, and that he was familiar with what had been done to children in the madman’s name. That Draco, himself, had been little more than one of those damaged children, and he made his decision. "Healer Malfoy," he said extending his hand. "Nice to meet you. I hope you can help Teddy. But understand, that little boy is the most important thing in my life, and I'll do anything for him. So if Healer Gibson says you’re the best, then so be it. But I'll be watching you."

Draco paused, recognising the significance of Harry’s gesture. He grasped the outstretched hand and shook it. "I’d expect nothing less. I’m going to need Ted’s history. Did he have problems before he came to live with you?"

The two men launched into a conversation about Teddy and the incidents that led up to today. Harry watched Draco taking notes as he talked. He noticed how his long fingers wrapped around his quill and took a moment to glance up and take note of the attractive man Draco had become.

Harry shook his head. ‘Merlin, I must be desperate if Malfoy is looking good to me.’

Once their initial meeting had run its course, both men stood. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to do, but this time Draco offered his hand. "We’ll get him sorted, Potter. I really am the best at what I do."

Harry shook Draco’s hand. "Same old Malfoy arrogance," he said shaking his head and fighting the grin he felt playing at his lips.

Draco paused in the doorway, looked back over his shoulder and said with a smile, "It’s only arrogance if it’s not the truth. Tomorrow, my office, before you take Ted home." He closed the door softly behind him, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of Teddy laughing. He opened his eyes and sat up. He frowned, watching as a stuffed kneazle danced on the bed covers. He stretched his muscles and yawned widely. Teddy smiled, wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Where did that come from?"

"The lady gave it to me," Teddy replied, "to play wif when you were sleep."

Harry watched Teddy play with the kneazle. He leaned back against the pillows, remembering the vaguely curious dreams he had had that involved a good-looking blond and whipped cream.

Teddy’s giggles brought him out of his musings and back to Malfoy’s promise to help sort things out with Teddy. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and understood about being a parent. It wasn’t so much that you fed and clothed and took care of them. It was that unabashed desire to make everything right in their world, even if it meant dealing with your life-long adversary—who now stirred emotions that were probably better left untapped.

An aide came in with a breakfast tray. Harry swung his legs over and sat on the side of the bed. He situated Teddy next to him and pulled over the tray table.

"Teddy," Harry said between bites of porridge, "before we go home, there’s someone I want you to meet."

"No. Home."

"We will, sweetheart," Harry promised. "Right after you meet with Healer Malfoy."

"No Heal’r." Teddy said, his lower lip curling into a pout. "What’s a Heal’r?"

"A Healer is like the doctor that Grammy Andromeda would take you to see when you didn’t feel well."

"No more do’ters, Uncle Harry."

"Teddy," Harry said firmly, "I’ll be with you. You don’t have to go alone; I’ll be with you the whole time."

Harry and Teddy finished their breakfast, had a quick wash up and were soon on their way to Healer Malfoy’s office. When they reached the door to Draco’s office, Harry felt Teddy’s hand begin to tremble in his. He leaned down, picked the boy up and settled him on his hip.

They walked into Draco’s office, and Teddy immediately burrowed his face in Harry’s neck.

"Teddy," Harry said softly. "Look at me."

Teddy shook his head, refusing to look up.

Harry sighed. He was about to whisper in Teddy’s ear when Draco caught his eye.

"Let me try," Draco mouthed.

He stepped up next to Teddy. "Good morning, Teddy," Draco said softly. "I’d like to show you my dragons, if you can let go of your Uncle for a few moments."

Teddy wavered, but turned his head just enough so that he could look at Draco with one eye.

Draco smiled. "Hello, Teddy. I’m Healer Malfoy. Can Uncle Harry put you down so you can come with me to see my dragons?"

Teddy buried his face in Harry's shirt.

Draco crossed the room, picked up a small dragon statue and returned to stand by Teddy. "See, Teddy?" He held out a small green dragon in his hand. "This is a Welsh Green dragon. Did you know your uncle once fought a dragon to capture a golden egg?"

Harry rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and winced, still uncomfortable about the tournament and all that it had entailed. Teddy turned, one eye peeking to look out at Draco. 

"If you come with me, I can show you the kind of dragon he had to beat to get that egg."

Harry bent to set Teddy on the ground. "I’ll be right here. I won’t leave," Harry promised.

Teddy looked from Harry to Draco and back again before sliding his fingers into Draco’s outstretched hand. Harry sat in the chair closest to Draco's desk and watched as Draco led Teddy across the room, to where a display of dragons sat waiting on a table.

"This dragon," he pointed to the miniature Hungarian Horntail, "is very fierce and is the kind of dragon your Uncle fought." Draco sat on the floor, next to a small child-height table, and picked up the dragon. "He can shoot flames really far and everyone was very worried for your uncle." His voice became low and conspiratorial. "But I wasn’t."

Harry's jaw dropped and his mind raced. What is Draco playing at? He has to be doing this for Teddy's benefit. He mentally smacked himself. Of course, this is just to win over Teddy. Gain his trust. What else could it be?

"Do you want to know their names?" Draco asked.

Teddy looked wide-eyed, but his body relaxed a bit and he nodded yes.

"Well this one," Draco said picking up the Horntail again, "I call Harry and this one," he pointed to the Welsh Green, "I call her Branwen. After one of the other Triwizard Champions, who was a beautiful maiden."

"Auntie Fleur was a champ’en."

Teddy’s voice was so quiet, Harry had almost missed it. Once he realised that Teddy had spoken, willingly, to a stranger, Harry’s mouth fell open, an expression of shock drawn on his face.

Draco laughed, casting a quick glance at Harry. "Yes, Branwen means ‘fair maiden’ in Welsh. And your Auntie Fleur is one of the fairest maidens I’ve ever seen."

Harry's shock at Draco's name for the Hungarian Horntail subsided when he realised that the dragons had been named after each of the Triwizard champions. Of course, he chastised himself, why else would Draco name a dragon Harry?

Teddy pointed to a dragon set off from the others. "Him next."

"This guy?" Draco asked. "Why him? Some of these others are much prettier."

"Scared," Teddy whispered.

"You think this dragon is scared?"

Teddy nodded and Harry shifted in his chair, recognising the child’s apprehension. Draco shook his head just enough so that Harry—and only Harry—could see it and indicated for Harry to sit still.

"Why do you think he’s scared, Teddy?" Draco’s voice was calm and he looked directly at Teddy, his expression open.

"You maked him be alone," Teddy said, a ghost of a breath; Harry found himself leaning forwards in his seat so he could hear him.

"Maybe he likes to be alone," Draco urged. "Maybe he doesn’t like to be with the other dragons."

"No. Scared." Teddy picked up the Harry dragon and set it next to the one he had just pointed to.

Harry was fidgeting in his chair. His hands clasped the armrests so tight that his knuckles were white, while mentally repeating, let Malfoy do his job, let Malfoy do his job.

"Do you get scared, Teddy?"

Teddy’s lowered his eyes and his hair darkened as his response.

"When do you get scared?"

Teddy stiffened, and then glanced towards Harry. He looked back to Draco, patted the Harry dragon and flung himself across the room, clutching onto Harry’s legs. Harry reached down, running a hand down the toddler’s back.

Teddy scrambled up his legs and settled on Harry’s lap; Harry looked up and searched Draco’s face for reassurance; Draco jotted a note and held it up for Harry to view.

I prefer not to discuss the children in front of them. I will fire-call you tonight. 

 

Harry nodded. He stood, shifting Teddy to rest on his hip.

"I’d like to play with you again, Teddy," Draco said.

Teddy looked up at Harry. When Harry nodded, Teddy gave Draco a tentative smile.

"Bye, Teddy," Draco said as Harry and Teddy reached the door. "I’ll be in touch, Potter."

Harry’s reply was lost when Teddy gave a shy wave and said, "Bye, Dr Dragon."

"Teddy, they call them Heal—" Harry started, before Draco interrupted with a meaningful look.

"I like that name, Teddy." A smile graced Draco’s his face. "Dr Dragon. It sounds important."

Teddy giggled, and hid his face in Harry’s shirt again, his hair several shades lighter than it had been just moments ago.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Safely back at their flat, they passed the rest of the day playing games and building forts. Harry's thoughts kept going back to the earlier session in Draco's office. He found a smile on his lips as he remembered the gentle, caring way Draco had talked to Teddy. And once again, he chastised himself as he realized of course Draco is good with Teddy, it's his bloody job, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder if Malfoy approached everything in life as he had with Teddy—with effortless precision and undeniable success. Harry laughed at himself and chocked 'those' thoughts up to a severe lack of wanking and made a mental note to remedy that situation as soon as possible.

After supper, Harry gave Teddy a bath and then got him ready for bed. Harry was a bit anxious, although he wasn't completely sure if his anxiety was due to his worry about Teddy's breathing while he slept or the anticipation of Malfoy’s fire-call.

Business, he mentally reminded himself. He's only calling to talk about Teddy. And he found that realisation not just a bit unnerving.

"Will you read t’me?" Teddy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course."

Teddy grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him over to the bookshelf. After selecting his book, ’The Book of Dragon Lore’, and with Harry at his side, Teddy climbed into Harry's bed and plunked down against the pillows and patted the bed next to him. "You sit here," he commanded.

Harry sat down on the bed; Teddy snuggled in close to his side as Harry began the story. Before he was very far into the book, Teddy’s breathing evened out and Harry shifted slowly off the bed. He entered the living room right before Draco’s head appeared in the fire.

Draco started right in. "Evening, Potter. I’m quite pleased with the way it turned out. I have a good idea of what’s going on..." Draco looked downwards, and Harry knew he was reading something. "I’m not quite ready to make a diagnosis, but all signs point to some serious abandonment issues."

Harry sighed. "I suppose next you’ll tell me it’s entirely my fault."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not everything in the world revolves around you, Potter. The boy did have a mother and father and grandmother murdered. I’m sure that had quite a bit more to do with it."

Ouch. That stung, and Harry wasn’t quite sure why it did.

"I’d have been more concerned if he had no issues, considering."

"But I’m living with his issues, Malfoy," Harry retorted. "I didn’t really think it was a big deal before, but he’s so scared he won’t sleep alone and he’s terrified that something’s going to happen to me. It was tolerable before I went back to work, but now he won’t even let me out of his sight for me to use the loo."

Harry gestured wildly with his hands. "I found him sitting outside the door to the loo this afternoon. And now, this situation with his breathing... I’m terrified that he’s going to stop breathing on me. I’m constantly checking him!"

"First of all, Potter... Harry," Draco replied, "you need to be the grown up here. You need to relax. If you’re all keyed up, Teddy will feed from those emotions. Children ape their parents, mimicking a loved one’s emotional state, emotional reactions. He’s a metamorph. It’s much worse. His physical state feeds off his emotional state. Certainly you can see the danger in that, yes?"

"And just how do you propose I go about that?" His tone bordered on sarcastic.

"You have to remember that this behaviour didn’t just occur on a whim," Draco offered. "Teddy has been through a very emotional upheaval in his life...twice. He might have only been an infant when his parents died, but I’d stake my reputation on the fact that Andromeda talked about them every day. Telling Teddy how much they loved him and how they’re watching over him." Draco paused and rubbed at the brackets of exhaustion outlining his eyes. "People think they’re helping the child to remember, but when children are this young...it only serves to make them anxious and to feel abandoned."

"I can see that," Harry replied, "and I know for a fact that Andromeda talked about Remus and Tonks all the time. I never thought talking about his mum and dad could... "

‘Ever do the boy harm’ was what he was going to say. But then Harry remembered all the many times he had been compared to his father. He remembered the constant shadow of his mother’s eyes, how some people stared more at them than his famous scar. He remembered how proud it made him feel, at first, that there was a piece of his mother and father still on this earth, still in this life. But as time passed, Harry started to hate the comparisons and resent the people making them—resent them for having known his parents when he didn’t, having met his parents when he hadn’t, having talked to them, laughed with them, fought by their side. For a moment, for a brief moment, he had even started to hate his parents, and he remembered distinctly what that anger tasted like. He didn’t need James Potter’s mischievous streak or Lily Evan’s temper. 

He needed his mum and dad. 

But they weren’t there, were they? Not in any real sense. Phantoms. Ghosts. Left over traces of spellwork. Mirror images. But not them. Never them. 

When Harry’s thoughts returned to the room, he found that Malfoy was staring at him, probing him, and he could tell that Malfoy knew what he was thinking. "Some people," Malfoy said, "can empathise with pain of that sort more than others." And he met Harry’s eyes again, and Harry was unsure whether Malfoy was referring to Harry... or to himself. "Did he see when his grandmother was shot?"

Harry shrugged. "We’re not sure what he saw, actually. He knew that there were bad people—"

"There are always bad people," Draco said, just above a murmur.

There was a wealth of pain in Malfoy's voice, and Harry studied his drawn face. Harry knew that there were things that had happened to Malfoy during the war, pains dissimilar from his own but no less scarring.

For some reason, that glimpse into Malfoy’s pain made Harry want to reach out and touch him somehow. "Malfoy..." he began.

The unintended sympathy in his voice served to make Malfoy straighten his shoulders and school his face into a careful mask. "I’d like to see him again tomorrow, if you can manage it," Malfoy said, his voice clipped. "What’s your schedule like?"

"I’m not going back to work until Teddy’s better," Harry said. "You tell me when, and I’ll bring him there."

A slight smile pulled at the corner of Draco’s lips, and his eyes softened. "All right, Potter, bring him around at four. You can stay for the sessions until Teddy is comfortable with me. We’ll have tea and biscuits." His lips quirked again. "I do some of my best work over biscuits."

"Malfoy." The grey eyes settled on his, and Harry felt an undeniable pull of attraction, which he fought to ignore. "Thank you."

One fair brow arched. "I’m not doing it for you, Potter, but you’re welcome."

The Floo flared abruptly, and Draco was gone.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next afternoon found Harry standing in front of his closet, rifling through his clothes for something to wear to Draco’s office. He knew it was silly; Draco wasn’t interested in him. Still, a tiny voice inside niggled at him: looking his best was important. He finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that a sales clerk had told him was a colour called cranberry.

Teddy sat on his bed, clutching his dragon book while Harry dressed. As Harry rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, Teddy began to bounce on the bed.

"You look pretty, Uncle Harry," Teddy said smiling.

Harry bounded over to the bed and captured Teddy under his arms, his fingers wiggling into the toddler’s sides. "Pretty? Girls are pretty, little man," he gasped between his laughter. "I am stunningly handsome."

Teddy shrieked in laughter. "Pretty!"

Harry stood, tossing Teddy over his shoulder and headed to the fireplace. He set Teddy on the floor with a final tickle to his ribs. "Okay, now we’re going to Floo over to Healer Malfoy’s office—"

"Dr Dragon," Teddy protested.

"Fine, we’re going to Floo to Dr Dragon’s office, all right?"

"He’ll play wif me ‘gain?" Teddy asked, "’n I can show him my dragon book."

 

Harry paused. He wasn’t exactly sure what these sessions would entail and he hoped he wasn’t telling Teddy a lie. "I’m not sure what Healer Malfoy will do today," he replied, "but I know he’ll be happy to see your book."

Teddy smiled at that.

They stepped out into the richly appointed outer office and signed in with the receptionist. Teddy was clutching Harry’s shirt when Draco stepped out from his office.

His eyes quickly glanced up and down Harry’s body before turning to Teddy. "Good afternoon, Teddy. How are you today?"

Teddy gave a tentative smile and pushed his book towards Draco.

"If you’d like me to look at your book, Teddy," Draco said firmly, "you need to ask me, okay?"

Teddy looked at Harry. "He’s right, Teddy," Harry said. "It’s not polite to just shove something in someone’s face. Now, tell Healer Malfoy what you brought."

The book wobbled in Teddy’s hands and his hair turned a dull brown colour. A few seconds passed before Teddy seemed to gather himself.

He looked at Draco and then at his book. "Please?" he said, holding the book towards Draco.

"I’d love to see your book, Teddy," Draco replied. "Could you carry it into my office? We can sit at the table and you can show it to me."

Teddy scooted off Harry’s lap. He took two steps towards Draco and slid his hand into Draco’s and pulled him towards the office.

Inside, they sat at the table, while Harry made himself comfortable in the chair he'd sat in the day before.

When they started the book, Draco seemed to be doing most of the talking. By about the middle of the story, Teddy had taken over and was telling the story as he remembered it. Soon they closed the book and Draco stood.

"Teddy, I’d like to talk to Harry for a few minutes," Draco said.

Teddy’s eyes grew large and filled with tears. "No, no," Draco murmured and knelt down beside Teddy. He placed a hand on the small boy’s arm in a comforting gesture. "I won’t take him anywhere. We’ll stay right in this room. But we have some very dull adult things to talk about and I think you’d be bored."

Harry watched in awe as Teddy struggled, his inner-conflict written all over his face. Finally Teddy nodded at Draco. He pulled his book in front of him and began to look through it again.

"Teddy?" Draco called out. "If you like, you may play with my dragons."

Teddy looked up, his eyes wide. "I can?" he said shyly.

"Yes, you may," Draco replied. "I have only one rule. You may play with them whenever you are here, but when you are finished playing, they must be returned to their shelf. Understand?"

Teddy nodded furiously, then ran over to the shelf. "You have more!" he squealed.

"Yes, I do and you may play with any of them. As long as you remember the rules."

Teddy gave a distracted nod and began to pluck some dragons off the shelf and move them to the table.

Draco moved over to sit in a chair next to Harry. He placed a Silencing Bubble around them before he summoned the tea service from the credenza behind his desk. Draco kept his eyes on Teddy’s actions even as he gestured for Harry to help himself.

"What exactly did you want to discuss with me?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"But you told Teddy—"

"I lied," he said with a shrug. "Needs must in this job, I’m afraid."

"But—"

He cut Harry off with a wave of his wand. "I want to watch how Teddy interacts with the dragons. In this line of work I can discover more from what’s not said to me."

Harry cocked his head. "Malfoy? Why do you have magical toys in your waiting room, but none in here?"

"If the toys are mobile in and of themselves, I lose the ability to watch the child use his imagination. Watch him," Draco said. "Notice how the first dragon he picked up today was the pink one and the next one he selected was the goldish brown one." Draco jotted a few notes onto the parchment at his side. "Interesting," he said softly.

Teddy played with the dragons for several minutes without even looking to see where Harry was. As he had done the day before, he put the Scared Dragon next to the Harry Dragon and played with the two of them. The new pink and brown dragons sat together and off to the side.

Draco moved back to the table. "Having fun?" he asked Teddy, smiling at the nod he received in reply. 

"Is there a reason these two dragons are over here by themselves?" Draco inquired.

Teddy shook his head.

"Oh. I see. They must have been bad dragons, huh?"

"Not bad," Teddy said quietly. "Just gone."

"Gone? But... they’re right here." Malfoy pointed at them. "And since they’re here and, well, if they’re not bad," Draco pushed, "why aren’t they with the other dragons? Maybe they want to play with the Harry and the Scared dragon."

"They can’t!"

Draco was startled, but he regained his composure quickly. "Why ever not?"

"Can only watch. Not play," whispered Teddy. "They...they," he struggled for the word, "they ‘tect the other dragons."

"Protect the other dragons?" Draco repeated.

"Mmm-hmmm," Teddy replied.

"Oh," Draco said. "They protect the other dragons."

"Yes," Teddy said in the exasperated way only a four-year old can.

"Do they have names? These protective dragons."

"Dunno, do they?" Teddy asked innocently.

Harry burst out laughing until Draco pinned him with a look. Harry raised his hands in apology and sat back in his chair, crossing his leg over his knee.

"Well," Draco continued, "would you like to name them?"

Teddy looked up at Draco, his hair turning bright blue, all the time nodding his head and clapping his hands.

"I’ll take that for a yes," Draco chuckled. He knelt down next to Teddy. "What do you think their names should be?"

Teddy pondered this for some time. He’d pick up the pink dragon, turn it over in his hand before setting it down and mimicking the motion with the brownish dragon. Finally, he turned to Draco and said, in complete earnest, "This one"—he raised the pink one—"is Mummy, and this one"—he held the brown one in his other hand—"is Daddy. They sit up here, ‘tecting the other dragons." Teddy placed the two newly-named dragons on the shelf above the others.

The words hit Harry like a punch in the gut and he gasped audibly. Tears welled in his eyes as he glanced across the room to the large hourglass on the wall that kept track of each session’s time, pointedly ignoring Draco’s attempt to catch his eye.

He heard approaching footsteps, but resolutely watched the sand steadily fall, fighting to compose himself.

"You okay?" a voice asked softly, a hand settling on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

Harry nodded. He fought to slow his breathing. He willed away the ache in his chest. "Teddy never asks about them, you know. I never really thought much about it. I learned quite early that any mention of my parents ended with a cuff to the head and extra chores. But, I suppose I should try to talk to him about them; it just brings back so many memories..."

"Hey, only one patient per hour," Draco teased, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. He patted Harry on the shoulder and went back to the chair next to him to observe Teddy.

Harry blinked and shifted in his seat, self-conscious of the surprisingly strong surge of heat that he felt even through the tightness in his chest, the moment that Draco had touched him.

I am so screwed, Harry thought, taking a deep breath and willing the sand to fall faster through the hourglass.

The remainder of the session passed without incident and when it was time to leave, Teddy carefully placed the dragons back on the shelf. Harry watched as Draco made a note that the Harry Dragon and the Scared Dragon were placed together and near the Mummy and Daddy dragons. The others were placed carefully, but off to the side.

Harry picked up Teddy and was about to ask Draco when they needed to come back, when Teddy spoke.

"Do you have a white dragon?" he asked looking directly at Draco.

"I don’t think I do, Teddy," Draco replied. "Why?"

"You need one," Teddy replied before cuddling his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry looked over at Draco and was rewarded with a shrug of Draco’s shoulders in response.

"When do you need to see Teddy again?" Harry enquired.

"I’d like to start seeing Teddy three times a week," Draco responded. "Today is Wednesday, so I’ll see him on Friday and then we can do Monday, Wednesday and Friday, if that suits your schedule."

Harry nodded and tossed in the Floo powder and stepped inside, while Teddy looked up and waved shyly to Draco.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry sat on the bed, running his hand through Teddy’s hair. The toddler had been much easier to handle after they had returned from Draco’s office. They ate lunch when they got home, and Teddy took a short nap, giving Harry some time to explain to Hermione what was happening. Harry had ordered pizza for their dinner and shortly after that, Teddy had begun to rub his eyes. Bath time had been quick and now, halfway through his favourite dragon book, Teddy was sound asleep.

Harry slid off the bed, as quiet as he could, set the wards that would alert him if Teddy attempted to leave the bed, and wandered into the living room. He clicked through the channels before settling on an action movie that seemed entertaining, but his thoughts kept taking him back to Teddy’s session with Draco and the way Teddy had responded to Draco. And try as he might, he was unable to stop thinking about Draco’s hand on his shoulder and the warmth that spread through his body.

"Arggghhh," he groaned in frustration and raked his fingers through his mop of hair. A glance at the clock informed him that his musings had, in fact, been a couple of hours long and it was time to shower before going to bed. Morning came early for the parent of a four-year old.

In the shower, he slid his soapy hands over his body. He caressed his nipple and he paused to worry it between his fingers. Sensations shot straight down to his prick and it twitched appreciatively. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began to pump slowly, his other hand reaching to cup his balls and gently roll them. His hand picked up speed, and he found himself thinking about Draco as he swiped a thumb over the sensitive tip with each stroke. His breathing came out in harsh pants as pearly white essence pulsed from his cock, Draco’s name on his lips. He leaned against the tile, water cascading down his back, and reeling from the force of his orgasm.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Teddy's next sessions seemed to be repeats of the first ones to Harry. Draco and Teddy would play with different toys, although the dragons were always a favourite of Teddy’s. After naming the Mummy and Daddy dragons, Teddy never played with them. He left them on the top shelf, always near Harry and the Scared Dragon and the new White Dragon, whose appearance had made Harry smile.

Until the session when Draco surprised Harry by asking him what he did with Teddy at home.

"Tell me about a typical day with you and Teddy," Draco said.

"It’s not too interesting," Harry said with a smile. "We get up and have breakfast, finish getting cleaned up and dressed. We come here if it’s a session day. If not, we have some lesson books that Hermione gave me. We do some lessons on reading or spelling. Either way, after that is lunch and then Teddy takes a nap."

Draco interrupted, "What do you do while Teddy naps?"

Harry blushed. "Well, he won’t fall asleep if I’m not with him. So I read him a story and when he falls asleep, I get up and sit in the room. I either read a magazine or some novel that I have sitting around."

"Have you considered taking Teddy out? Say to the zoo?" Draco took a moment to look at Harry. "And, Potter, you might consider taking a nap every so often when Teddy naps. You look like shite. "

Harry laid his hand on his chest. "Your concern overwhelms me, Malfoy." Harry laughed. "I don’t sleep well during the day. I do much better in the dark and without a fidgety four-year-old in my bed. I, uh, don’t think he can handle the crowds."

Draco smirked. "Yes, I imagine the presence of a four-year-old might cramp your style, but we were talking about sleep, I thought. You need to give him a chance outside in the real world, Potter. He needs to be around people."

"He is around people," Harry said affronted. "We go to the Burrow every weekend. There are plenty of people there."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Strangers, Potter," he countered. "Not a roomful of people he’s familiar with."

"I’m still not..."

"Just think about it," Draco interrupted. "I’m not saying you have to run out today, but part of Teddy’s getting better is dependent upon his ability to leave your side. And he can’t do that if he’s constantly with only you."

"So you’re saying that I’m the problem?" Harry snapped.

"No," Draco said calmly. "I didn't say that, nor did I mean to imply it. Just tell me you’ll think about what I’ve said, and give it some consideration."

He did think about it, worried about it, in fact, for several days. Afraid that he was hindering Teddy's recovery, they had left an early Friday appointment at Draco’s office and spent the rest of the morning at the Battersea Park Children’s Zoo. Harry was nervous, but determined to make this a good experience for Teddy.

They entered the small zoo, Teddy clutching Harry’s hand. He moved timidly and Harry immediately began to worry that it was a bad idea. They passed by several animal houses, Teddy declining to enter any of them, until they reached the petting zoo. Teddy took one look at the baby lambs and was suddenly pulling Harry into the enclosed area.

Teddy moved closer to the sheep. He poked his pudgy fingers into their dense coats and giggled. He watched as the other children took a handful of grain out of a bucket and held it for the sheep to nibble off their palms. Teddy inched closer and closer to the man holding the bucket, but stopped shy of the group of children surrounding the caretaker.

Harry knelt down beside him. "Do you want to try to feed the sheep?"

Teddy shook his head adamantly. Then stopped and nodded slowly, his eyes trained on the ground in front of him.

Taking Teddy’s hand, Harry rose and walked over to help Teddy scoop up a handful of grain. Together, they went to the nearest sheep, and with Harry’s help, Teddy held his palm out flat, like the man had shown him.

The sheep nibbled gently at the small pile of grain, ending with long licks across Teddy’s palm. Teddy’s face contorted slightly and Harry was afraid the boy was going to have a panic attack. To his complete surprise, Teddy dissolved into fits of laughter, in between his giggles crying out, "Tickles, Uncle Harry, tickles!"

Recovering from his giggle-fit, as Harry stood dumbstruck, Teddy ran back over to the bucket and scooped up his own handful of food and returned to the sheep, tittering the entire time.

Soon, the sheep had eaten its fill and wandered away. Harry picked up Teddy and hugged him. "You fed them all by yourself! That was great!" Harry praised. Teddy beamed and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry recognised the signs of a tired toddler, so he found a secluded area and Apparated them home.

Once Teddy was settled for his nap, Harry rushed to the Floo to contact Draco and tell him how well Teddy had done that day.

"I’m sorry, Mr Potter," the receptionist said. "Healer Malfoy is in session right now."

"Oh," Harry replied, slightly deflated. "Well, I really need to speak with him about Teddy and what happened at the zoo today. Can you please have him contact me right away?"

The receptionist nodded briskly. "Of course. Just as soon as he’s free." Her face vanished as the Floo went dark.

Feeling a bit like a child whose new balloon had just floated off into the air, Harry straightened, glancing around his living room. He didn’t want to look too closely at how excited he’d been about relating Teddy’s progress to Draco, or how disappointed he was that the man had been busy. After all, Draco probably had breakthroughs like that with patients all the time; but to Harry, it seemed like such a huge step. Harry tried to decide what to do to pass the time. Teddy would no doubt sleep for a couple of hours (he’d been out like a light the moment his head had hit the pillow), but Harry was too wound up to nap. He finally decided that cooking Teddy’s favourite dinner as a reward for his new found courage would be one way to pass the time. After all, celebrations called for comfort food and macaroni and cheese was at the top of Harry’s list.

He was slicing greens for a salad, he hoped by adding dried cranberries and nuts to it that Teddy would try it willingly, when he thought he heard the soft chiming of the Floo. He’d been half listening for it for the past hour, while he’d boiled pasta and added enough cheese and crumbled bacon for a battalion, poured it into a buttered casserole and then set to bake in the oven. He stopped, his head turned toward the doorway and the knife paused over the cutting board, but when he didn’t hear anything further, he began to neatly slice carrot sticks. If he couldn’t convince the little guy to try the salad, he’d a least get some carrots down him…

This time, when he heard the ringing sound, it was much louder. He set the knife aside and was drying his hands on his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron when he heard Draco’s voice, quite clearly, calling his name. So clearly, in fact, that it sounded as if the man were right in his living room.

"Harry?" Harry frowned as he realized that Draco sounded alarmed, and started from the kitchen. "Harry? Potter, where are you?"

Harry strode quickly down the short hallway that led from his kitchen, and stopped abruptly in the doorway when he saw that Draco was, indeed, standing in his living room. He was holding a black bag, and his fair hair looked as if he’d been combing it with his hand. "Harry?" Draco said again, raising his voice, and Harry remembered that Teddy was still asleep.

"Sssh," he said, quickly entering the room. "I’m right here. What are you doing here?"

Draco whirled, and Harry saw the flush on his usually pale cheeks and the concern in his wide grey eyes. "Where’s Teddy?" Draco asked without preamble. Harry frowned.

"He’s asleep."

Draco frowned, his brow creasing. "He’s asleep?" he repeated. "What do you mean, he’s asleep?"

"Just what I said," Harry answered, letting the apron front drop from between his hands. "He was worn out and I put him down for a nap."Harry frowned at Draco’s anxious expression. "Are you all right?"

Draco took a deep breath, as if composing himself. "Potter, you told my receptionist that you had an emergency. Is Teddy all right?"

"No, I told her that I really wanted to talk to you. Teddy’s fine." Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his full lips, and didn’t fight it. "In fact, he’s more than fine. He’s terrific."

Draco stared at him for a long moment, then slowly set his bag on the pale sofa and took a deep breath, his hands on his narrow hips. Harry studied him as the flush faded from his cheeks, as his tense shoulders slowly relaxed, and he realized belatedly that Draco had been frightened— frightened that something was wrong with Teddy. Harry felt his smile fade. So frightened, in fact, that he’d come through the Floo without warning, certain he had an emergency on the other end. Somewhere in the vicinity of his heart, Harry felt something catch. Hard. 

"I didn’t mean to frighten you," Harry said, and Draco turned his head quickly, causing his pale fringe to slip near his eyes. Harry wanted nothing more than to walk to him and push the hair from his forehead.

"I wasn’t frightened," he snapped, then inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Harry," he went on more calmly, but his mouth was still tight. "The first time I saw Teddy, he was recovering from an anxiety attack that left him oxygen deprived. I was… concerned for his welfare, and anxious."

"I’m sorry," Harry said, and he meant it. He’d just been excited; he hadn’t paused to think how it might sound to the receptionist on the other end. "I just wanted to tell you…" he paused. "I think he had a breakthrough, Draco. I really do."

Draco turned, irritation fading from his eyes as he arched one brow in interest. "What kind of breakthrough?"

Harry told Draco about their trip to the zoo, about Teddy’s initial hesitation, and how Teddy had come around while feeding the goats, even getting food for the animal by himself. "It’s good, isn’t it?" Harry asked. "It means he’s getting better."

Draco angled his head slightly. "Well, it’s certainly a step in the right direction. It’s very promising." His eyes found Harry’s, and he studied him for a moment. "Well done, Potter." He bent to pick up his bag. Harry realised he was planning to leave.

Harry hadn’t thought it possible to be so touched by three words, but he was. He wanted Teddy to be well so desperately, wanted him to have a normal, happy childhood. He knew that he was blushing. "It’s you, you know," he said to Draco before he could chicken out, and before the other man could activate the Floo. Draco paused and turned back, that mobile brow arched again. "It’s because of you," Harry clarified. "I didn’t know what to do."

"Don’t underestimate your importance in this," Draco said. "I gave you the tools, but you’re the one who’s with him the most, and who cares about him the most. Your role has been, and will continue to be, the key to his recovery."

Harry blinked. "Together, then," he said, and Draco went very still. Harry would have cause later to wonder about the flush that crept up his face.

"Yes, after a fashion," he agreed finally. "And now, I should be going. I’ve files to go over…" He was about to take a handful of Floo powder when they both heard the sound of shuffling steps in the hallway, and turned to see Teddy come into the room, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hey, little man," Harry said softly. "Nice nap?"

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, rubbing his nose. He blinked, and when he saw Draco standing there, his eyes popped open almost unnaturally wide and his little mouth made a perfect ‘o’. 

"Dr Dragon!" he said in awe. "You at my house."

Draco smiled. "All appearances would indicate that I am."

As if his sleepiness melted instantly away, Teddy launched himself across the room, his hair changing from his sleep time golden brown, the exact shade Remus’ had been, to a soft blond. He curled his arms around Draco’s knees, looking up at him in unabashed adoration. "We went to the zoo," he said animatedly, "and I petted the sheep, and I even feeded the sheep all by myself and Uncle Harry said I did really good and they smell bad and their tongues are sticky, but it made me laugh when they licked my hand and—"

Harry laughed, walked to Teddy and placed his hands on the boy’s narrow shoulders. "Let go of Dr Dra...Healer Malfoy’s legs, sweetheart…"

"It’s all right, Harry," Draco said, still smiling down at the toddler. He reached out and touched Teddy’s fair hair. "He’s had a big day, and has every right to be excited."

Teddy’s face split into a brilliant smile. "I did good, huh?"

Draco laughed. "You did very well. But now, I have to go. We’ll talk more at our next session, all right?"

Teddy’s attention jerked towards Harry, then back to Draco. "Dr Dragon, stay. Eat wif us."

"Oh, I don’t know…" Draco said, reaching down to free Teddy’s hands. The little boy curled his hands into his khaki pants behind his knees and held on.

"Teddy," Harry admonished gently. "That’s not how you invite someone to dinner. And you can’t hold on to him like that. Let go."

Reluctantly, Teddy released his grip, lower lip thrust forward. "Now, apologise to Healer Malfoy for grabbing on to him."

"Sorry I grabbed," he said.

Draco studied the disappointed little face, and his voice was soft and gentle when he asked, "Shall I tell you how to invite someone for dinner, Teddy?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Well, first, you must ask Uncle Harry if it’s all right."

Teddy turned to Harry and gripped his jeans above his knees. Draco leaned over and gently loosened his hand. His fingers brushed Harry’s leg, and even through the denim, Harry felt a tingle, like a rush of electricity, and he swallowed. "Without grabbing," he instructed. Teddy rubbed his palms over his own corduroys, as if he needed a way to keep them occupied. 

"Uncle Harry," Teddy piped. "Can Dr Dragon stay for dinner?"

Unsure whether to trust his voice, Harry nodded. The little boy beamed.

"He said ‘yes’," he announced to Draco. 

"Very good," Draco said. "Now, you ask your guest, in this case me, if I’m free." Teddy frowned slightly. "You ask me if I would like to stay," Draco explained, and the little face cleared.

"Would you?" Teddy asked, beginning to bounce on his stocking clad feet. Draco studied the small face, and then looked up into Harry’s, brow arched. Harry felt as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. 

"I’ll warn you," he said, as hoarse as he’d feared he’d be. "It’s mac and cheese."

Teddy squealed and began to jump in place. 

"A clear favourite, apparently," Draco said wryly over the little boy’s high-pitched delight.

"Most favourite," Harry said. "I thought we’d celebrate."

That made Draco smile, and the smile revealed a very fetching dimple just to the left of his mouth. "Well, then... how can I refuse?"

Dinner was a very festive affair. Teddy was on his best behaviour, for the most part, even though his table manners left something to be desired. Draco didn’t seem to mind, however, and smiled more often than not, even when Teddy decided it was a wonderful idea to put two carrot sticks in his nose.

There were glimpses of the old Draco—wry humour firmly intact—but instead of irritating him, Harry found these glimpses into Draco’s leisure behaviour fascinating; they did nothing to make the man less attractive. Like, when he passed near Harry as they set the table in the kitchen and spoke to him under his breath.

"Kiss the cook, huh?" he teased. "Very subtle."

"Christmas gift from Hermione," Harry answered, feeling his face flush.

"Well," Draco smirked. "That explains everything." He carefully placed the knives and forks in their correct places next to the plates. "Get you much action?"

Harry glanced at Teddy, who was very carefully carrying the sliced vegetables to the table, each step cautious, his tongue caught between his teeth. "Not lately, no," Harry had answered, and Draco had merely nodded in understanding, a slight grin on his lips.

When Harry set the casserole on the table, to Teddy’s enthusiastic cheers, Draco leaned forward and studied it.

"Fried pork swimming in cheese," he said wryly. "A tribute to clogged arteries."

"We don’t eat it all the time," Harry defended, but knew it sounded weak. "But he loves it, and it’s the way…" he paused, shooting Teddy a quick look. Draco merely nodded in understanding.

"I’m sure it’s delicious," he said, grinning at Teddy, who was clapping.

Harry had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Harry felt as though the meal had been somehow enchanted. In addition to the ‘carrots up the nose’, Teddy spilt his milk, talked with his mouth full, and used a celery stalk for a train, making ‘choo-choo’ noises as he propelled it across the table cloth. And during all of it, Harry and Draco laughed, and talked, and Harry sent Draco covert looks from beneath lowered eyelids. Harry knew that he was flirting, and knew that it was probably a very bad idea, and yet it had been so long since he’d felt really attracted to anyone that he couldn’t seem to help himself. 

They finished dinner and cleared the dishes, and moved to the living room. Draco was sitting on the sofa with Teddy and his dragon book, and Harry was seated across from them in the wing-back chair, a glass of merlot in his hand. Draco had declined the offer of wine, which served Harry a harsh reminder that he was actually there in more of a professional capacity.

Harry could see the signs that Teddy was beginning to fade when his head began to nod towards Draco’s shoulder. Again, Draco touched the still-blond hair and sent Harry a soft look.

"I should go," he murmured. "He’s going to be out, soon."

Harry nodded and set his glass aside, preparing to rise from his chair.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy murmured. "Can we go to bed soon?"

"Yes, love," he answered.

"Teddy," Draco said softly, turning to the little boy, who looked up at him through eyes just half open. "You know, your Uncle Harry really shouldn’t have to go to bed, just because you’re tired."

Teddy blinked. It was obvious he didn’t quite understand.

Draco continued, "Well, if you were sleeping in your own room, you could go to bed and Harry could stay up for a while, if he wanted to. He’s a grown up, and doesn’t need as much sleep as you do."

Teddy looked for a moment as if he’d been completely betrayed. He stared at Draco, and his lower lip began to inch forward. 

"Maybe," Draco continued cautiously, but firmly, "you don’t need Harry to be lying right beside you in order to sleep. Maybe, it’s enough to know he’s just next door. He’s told you that he won’t leave you, Teddy. You need to trust him, and believe him. Harry won’t leave you."

Teddy looked down at his lap, but Harry could see him swallowing quickly, and he had to fight the urge to go to him. But Draco continued to gently stroke his hair. 

"You don’t have to change the way that you do things tonight," he reassured the little boy. "But think about it, okay?" Teddy looked up at him, very solemn, but nodded faintly. "After all," Draco went on gently, "you’re getting to be such a very big boy, and big boys aren’t afraid to sleep alone." Draco stoked his hair one last time, and pushed himself to stand. Harry stood as well, rubbing his hands on the denim over his hips, not sure when they’d begun to feel damp.

The moment Draco was on his feet, Teddy pushed himself off the sofa as well and wrapped his arms around Draco’s knees. 

"Teddy," Harry said softly.

"It’s all right," Draco assured him, then looked down into the small upturned face. "What is it, Teddy?"

"Hug, please," the small boy whispered, and Draco paused just a moment before bending gracefully and lifting the small boy in his arms, settling him against his chest. 

"Good night, little man," he whispered against the fair hair. Teddy smiled sleepily.

"That’s what Uncle Harry calls me," he murmured, turning his head and laying it on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco looked over the top of Teddy’s head, and his and Harry’s eyes met—and held. All Harry could think as he stared into the pale grey eyes was, "God, I really like you so much." He wasn’t sure what he saw in return, but Draco certainly wasn’t looking away.

"You should take him, before he goes to sleep," he said softly, and Harry nodded, stepping forward to relieve Draco of his sleepy burden. Harry held him gently, one arm beneath his little bum, the other hand over his spine. Teddy turned his face into Harry’s neck and snuffled. 

"Thank you for dinner, Harry," he said, picking up his bag and turning back to face Harry. "I’m not sure what it says about my social life that that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time."

"About the same thing it says about mine, I suppose," Harry responded. They shared a slight smile. 

"I’ll see you both on Monday." 

Harry nodded, and watched as Draco took a handful of Floo powder, sprinkled it over the flames, and disappeared into the fire.

As Harry was settling himself in his big bed next to Teddy several minutes later, reaching for his book on the nightstand to read as the little boy slept, he felt a small hand touch his hip and looked down to find Teddy’s eyes, grey now, watching him sleepily. 

"You like him, huh?"

Harry blinked; he was certain whom Teddy had meant but wasn’t certain how to respond. 

Teddy sniffed and let his hand drop away to curl under his pillow, and his eyes drifted closed, long lashes brushing his soft cheeks. "’s okay, Uncle Harry," he murmured. "He likes you, too."

It was a very long time before Harry could even think about concentrating on his book.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Several sessions later.....

Teddy had come in on Monday, shyly proud that he’d managed to finally sleep the full night in his own bed. Potter had looked more rested as well had told him that Teddy had made such great strides that it was almost like having a completely normal little boy around for the first time since the child had lost his grandmother, and that each session found Teddy more and more at ease. Teddy was still afraid to be separated from Harry for long periods of time, but he had managed an afternoon visit with Hermione while Harry had checked in at the Ministry—and he hadn’t cried once. 

They were nearly to the end of their session on Wednesday when Draco pulled Harry to the side and suggested that he visit with Teddy alone for the remainder of that session.

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked.

"Potter, you need to let me do my job." Draco replied. "And part of my job is to be alone with the patient."

Harry started when he felt Draco place a hand on his back, and push him towards the large window in the room.

"Did you ever wonder why this was always dark?" Draco queried, not removing his hand.

Harry shrugged, afraid to speak. The weight of Draco’s hand against his back felt wonderful and he struggled not to shiver from the sensations that radiated from that spot.

"It’s faux glass." Draco replied, his mouth next to Harry’s ear.

Harry could not control the shiver that the warm breath caused. "Faux glass?" he repeated.

"So you can watch from the other room. See everything."

Harry fought the need to lean against Draco. He moved away and looked over at Teddy and then back to Draco. He studied Draco’s face for a long moment. Finally he nodded, exhaling deeply.

Draco walked over to Teddy and knelt down beside him. "Teddy, would it be all right with you if your Uncle Harry goes out into the other room for the last few minutes?"

Teddy scowled, his lips pursed. Harry watched as he struggled with an answer.

"’K," Teddy replied softly. He stood and ran over to Harry, wrapping his legs in a tight hug.

Harry bent over and kissed the top of Teddy’s head. "Good boy. I’ll be right out here," Harry said.

The receptionist had explained the glass and the sound system, before leaving Harry alone in the room. By the time he was settled, watching through the faux glass, Teddy was back on the floor, playing with the Harry Dragon, the Scared Dragon, and the White Dragon. The Mummy and the Daddy Dragons still sat on the shelf far above, watching. Harry sat back and watched Draco as he observed Teddy play. It was interesting how Teddy made the three dragons interact, how the Scared Dragon played first with Harry Dragon, then the White Dragon. 

"Teddy," Draco asked. "Have you thought about what you might name this one?" He pointed to the White Dragon, and the child just gave him a sly look from beneath his lashes, but shook his head. Draco then pointed at the Scared Dragon. "Is this one still scared?" he asked, and Teddy sat back on his legs, his pudgy finger tracing the small plastic head. 

"Sometimes," he whispered, ducking his head. 

"That’s okay, you know," Draco assured him. "For him to be scared."

Teddy nodded. "Not always, though," he said. "Not like… before."

Draco caught his eyes and smiled. "Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?"

Teddy nodded and went back to playing with his three favourite dragons. When the sand in the hour glass on the wall ran out, and the soft bell sounded, Teddy put the toys away on the shelves without being told, and Draco pushed himself up off the floor, heading towards his desk. Teddy didn’t move toward the door as he usually did, and stood staring at Draco from near the shelves, he stopped and turned back.

"Is everything all right, Teddy?" he asked.

Teddy stared at him with a look Harry found difficult to interpret and wondered if Draco understood it. Surely he did. Finally, Teddy gestured to the top shelf.

When he’d put the dragons away this time, he’d put the Scared Dragon and the Harry Dragon in the their usual places, but this time, he’d added the White Dragon, which sat on the shelf next to Harry, it’s iridescent wings shining in the sunlight. Harry watched as Draco smiled. 

 

"He has a new place then, does he?" he said. 

Teddy’s eyes held Draco’s. "It’s his place," he stated firmly, and turned and walked, with surprising dignity for a four-year-old, out into the outer office. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Several weeks later...

Harry sat in the waiting room outside of Draco’s office, rubbing his damp hands on the denim covering his thighs. He couldn’t remember his palms ever sweating before he started interacting with Malfoy on a regular basis, but now it seemed either to occur whenever he was in his presence, or about to be. 

When he’d received the Floo call from Draco’s receptionist that morning, Harry had initially been startled. It was Thursday; Draco wasn’t scheduled to have another session with Teddy until Friday afternoon. When Vivienne had asked very politely if it would be possible for Draco to have a meeting with him that day at eleven, Harry had blinked in confusion but agreed. Now he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, watching as Teddy played quietly in the corner with a small set of toy cars, watching them race around their magical track, content in a world of his own.

He was so different, Harry thought again, from the child who had first come into his care. He was so much more settled, so much more like the Teddy he’d been before his world had gone pear-shaped. There were still rough spots to be sure, still moments when his insecurities got the better of him, but even when those things happened, Harry could see Teddy trying to sort through his reactions, trying to take control of his own emotions. He was four years old, he thought in wonder, and he was already more in touch with what made him act the way that he did than Harry was as a full grown adult. He was so proud of him, and knew he’d be indebted to Draco Malfoy for… well, for a really long time.

Draco Malfoy, Harry mused. Now there was a puzzle. The man wasn’t anything like the boy he’d been. Harry knew that the war had changed them all, that their experiences had left them altered forever. He knew that he was different, in very real ways. Add that to the fact that he was very fit, and Harry knew he was falling, hard. Harry had tried to restrain his interactions with the man, but as he sat in the waiting roomtrying to figure out why he was there, he was afraid it just might have something to do with the fact that he hadn't concealed his feelings as well as he'd hoped, and he cringed. He wasn’t sure he could deal with a ‘thou shalt not flirt’ speech, especially not from the person he was attracted to, and he plucked at the inseam of his jeans nervously. 

The door across the room opened, and Harry looked up anxiously. Draco stood in the doorway, talking to a young witch who was holding a small girl. The child had her face buried in the woman’s neck, and the witch looked as if she’d been crying. Draco was speaking gently, his hand resting on the child’s back, and Harry felt a surge of warmth flow through him. Draco looked… well, he looked incredible, that’s all. He wore his Healer’s robes open over a pair of dark slacks and a soft grey shirt, a striped tie around his neck, hair immaculate, shining in the soft light. Harry wished he’d decided on something nicer that his new denims and hunter green jumper, but there was no hope for it now. Draco directed the woman to Vivienne, then turned. When he saw Harry waiting, he smiled, and for the first time since the door had opened, Harry’s heart dropped from his throat.

"Potter," he said genially.

"Dr Dragon," Teddy piped up cheerfully from the corner, and Draco turned. "You gots race cars!"

Draco’s smile widened. "I HAVE race cars, yes. Do you like them?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, then peered around Draco’s legs to where the witch seemed to be making an appointment. Teddy studied the little girl, then stood up and walked to Draco. He paused near his knees and looked up into his face. 

"Is she sad?" he whispered, his eyes going back to the other child, who still clung to her mother and hid her face.

Draco knelt next to Teddy, his hand going to the little boy’s back. "I can’t talk about her with you, Teddy," he said very quietly. "She’s a patient."

"Like me."

"Yes." His hand drifted up to bright blue hair and stroked it fondly. "Like you."

Teddy nodded, his eyes drifting back to the child. "She’s sad," he whispered, then looked back into Draco’s face. "You should show her the dragons."

"Is that all right with you? That she plays with your dragons?"

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded solemnly. Draco’s smile widened. 

"That’s very nice of you." 

Teddy shrugged. "The dragons help." 

Draco nodded as if he understood exactly what Teddy meant; Harry hoped he didn’t imagine the softening in those grey eyes. "Teddy, I need to speak with Harry alone. Is that all right with you? You may stay here and play with the cars. "

Teddy glanced between the two of them, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his full lips, then returned to the race course set in the corner; before turning back at the last moment.

"Ice cream, right, Uncle Harry?"

Harry nodded, pushing to his feet. "If you’re good, yes."

Draco gestured towards his office door. "Shall we?"

Harry dampened suddenly dry lips as he stood and entered Draco’s office. As the door closed behind him, he took one of the two chairs facing the desk and clasped his hands together in his lap. Draco sat gracefully in his chair and crossed his arms on his desk. 

"Teddy’s sleeping the night through in his own bed," Harry blurted before Draco could speak. "He’s done it four times now."

"That’s wonderful."

"I wasn’t sure he’d make it, that first time," Harry went on, still quite nervous. "But he did it." He shook his head. "I sometimes think he’s stronger than I am."

"Children are more resilient than we are," Draco said. "Their fears and insecurities aren’t as deeply entrenched as adults are. With them, there is always hope." 

Harry nodded, waiting, his heart pounding in his throat. Draco seemed to be trying to figure out how to say something, and each second that passed made Harry more anxious. 

"Potter," he said finally, then paused. "Harry." He met Harry’s eyes, and Harry swallowed. Draco looked nervous, something Harry wasn’t sure he’d seen Draco look before. "Teddy has made wonderful progress in the last few weeks. I’m really very proud of how well he’s done." He paused. "He’s responded very well to therapy, and has made great strides, which is why I feel comfortable, at this point, in handing his care off to another Healer."

Harry went very still, his eyes wide. "Another Healer?" he murmured. "Why?" But he knew why, and spoke before Draco could answer. "It’s because of me, isn’t it? Because I am—was… flirting with you that night?" Draco started to speak, but Harry hurried on. "I’m sorry. I mean, I find you really attractive, and I just… like you. I think. Go figure."

He sighed loudly before he continued. "But I don’t want Teddy to lose you because of me. He needs you, Draco. He’s doing so well, I don’t—"

Draco stood abruptly and came out from behind his desk, coming to lean against it not far from where Harry sat, an unreadable expression on his face, as if he were trying to gather his thoughts.

"I can… take a step back, if necessary," Harry went on a bit desperately. "I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I don’t want to hurt Teddy."

"Potter...Harry," Draco said finally, face impassive. "You need to stop talking, and listen."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and leaned back in his chair, determined not to say or do anything that would make the situation any more embarrassing and awkward. 

"I cannot continue to treat Ted in a profession capacity," he went on, grey eyes level, "because I have feelings for his guardian." He paused. "Strong feelings."

Harry had heard what he said, but for some reason, he couldn’t quite believe it was real. He knew that his mouth had dropped open, and that he was staring wide-eyed, but aside from the pounding of his own heart, he couldn’t seem to come up with any reaction at all. After an uneasily long silence, Draco’s lips quirked up at the corners. 

"Unbelievable," Draco said softly, shaking his fair head. "The one time I actually WANT you to talk…"

The sound of his voice, that slow, silky drawl, seemed to free Harry from his momentary inability to string two words together, and he was on his feet, catching Draco’s upper arms in his hands before he had time to process the move. He had a flash of widened grey eyes, and a startled expression for a just a fleeting moment before he covered the slightly open mouth with his own.

He’d had dreams about kissing Draco; fantasised about it, actually. Those daydreams had been flimsy stuff when compared to reality. It was amazing, and Harry sought out Draco’s tongue. Draco made one short, startled sound in his throat, then his arms came around Harry’s body, one hand lifting to fist in the thick dark hair as he opened his mouth and kissed him back with complete and earnest enthusiasm. Harry’s arms closed around the lithe body and pulled Draco’s chest against his own, and he sighed into the kiss. Oh this; this was perfect. Draco tasted perfect, felt perfect in his arms. He let one hand slide down Draco’s spine, and Draco canted his hips forward in response, his groin brushing lightly against Harry’s, and Harry was almost instantly dizzyingly hard.

They kissed for a long, desperate moment, heads changing angles, tongues searching, hands travelling slowly over one another. Harry pressed closer, and Draco easily slid his thighs open, accepting Harry’s hips into the resulting v. When Harry rolled his hips forward, aligning his burgeoning erection against the bulge behind Draco’s fly, both of them had made faintly desperate sounds. Their lips parted on a gasp when Harry thrust slowly against Draco again.

"Oh, gods," Draco moaned, letting his head fall to the side as Harry’s lips skimmed down his throat. He seemed to let himself enjoy the slow rolling pressure for another moment, then spread his hand in the middle of Harry’s chest, pushing him back gently and keeping him at bay. "Lovely as this is," he said, breathless, "we really cannot do this here."

Even as disappointment took the edge off his arousal, Harry nodded raggedly in understanding. "But later. Someplace—"

"With a bed, yes," Draco finished for him, and they shared another kiss, no less passionate or lacking in promise, before they separated, leaning their foreheads together. But as happy as he was, Harry felt guilty.

"Draco," he murmured. "What about Teddy?"

Draco leaned back, and Harry was gratified by the needy look in his eyes, the way his tongue passed over his swollen lips. "What about Teddy?" he asked.

"I meant what I said," Harry said resolutely. "I don’t want him to lose you."

Draco’s gaze seemed to clear then, and he cocked his head to one side. "Harry." He lifted one graceful hand to skim through Harry’s hair, and he didn’t think he’d ever felt a touch all the way to the soles of his feet before. "As far as I’m concerned, you and Ted are a package deal. I want you both," he paused, his lips curling wickedly, "in very different ways."

Harry couldn’t help it; he chuckled. "Well, thank God for that."

"Behave yourself." Harry’s soft laughter resolved itself into a smile, and Draco traced his jaw with his fingers. "Professional ethics say I can be either his Healer or your… whatever we are. But not both, I’m afraid." Harry was charmed by the blush that spread up the pale neck. "But nothing is going to stop me from being Teddy’s friend."

Harry looked into the handsome face then, and began to hope that what had just begun might become something… more than temporary. He’d take it one day at a time, something he’d learned the hard way in his youth, but nothing could stop him from… hoping. He took a step back, linking Draco’s fingers companionably with his own.

"Do you have a patient right now?" he asked. 

Draco looked a bit surprised, but shook his head.

Harry grinned. "How would you like to join me and a rambunctious four-year-old at Fortescue’s for an ice cream sundae? I did promise…"

Draco’s answering smile was slow. "So you did." He paused before answering. "I can’t think of anything I’d rather do."

One dark brow arched ironically. "Nothing? Really?"

Draco shook his head. "You are incorrigible and clearly need training up."

Harry wiggled his brows. "I look forward to those sessions, Dr Dragon."

Draco’s blush now nearly reached his hairline, and Harry laughed. "Good God, Potter; let’s go collect that child before you make a complete and total arse of yourself."

Harry was still grinning as Draco paused to take off his Healers robes and replace them with a fitted suit coat. He turned then and they left the office together, hand in hand.

The door closed quietly behind them, settling the office into a soft, comfortable silence. It was a kind place, filled with understanding, and compassion. The sun shone through the window, warming the space, as the dust danced lazily in the air. And on the top shelf of a unit full of books and toys and blocks and dolls, the tools of the doctor’s loving trade, a white toy dragon’s iridescent wings gleamed in the sunlight.

 

fin


End file.
